


5d玩3v批

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 索然无味
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	5d玩3v批

那只手一开始先是放在他腿上。  
维吉尔朝旁边看了一眼。但丁——比他熟知的那个年长上许多。胡茬刮不干净，一只手松松散散把头发扎成团，另一只手就放在维吉尔腿上。沙发不挤，维吉尔翻了一页书。那只手伸进来在他两腿间卡着。  
维吉尔瞪了但丁一眼。现在单论年龄但丁比他年长，状似无辜看着小哥哥的脸。越是这样望过来，手越是摸的更里面。隔着裤子蹭维吉尔两片软肉。  
“走开。”维吉尔说着。腾出一只手把但丁往外拉。但丁抓住他的手指，隐隐带着点力气。维吉尔咬牙。执拗了半天但丁先松开。那只手又回到他腿上。  
维吉尔合上书本，在但丁脑袋上拍了一下。  
手指从裤缝钻进去，磨过上边白色毛丛。但丁没看他，眼神不知道飘到哪里。维吉尔这时候还不太知道胞弟能在这种场合多么没皮没脸。但丁手指凉，往里面摸的时候还有点刺激。维吉尔把书放在沙发边上，给自己找了个凭靠。  
但丁往下摸到更热的地方。手指嵌进维吉尔的下阴，整根指头往上抬。撑开外面两片软肉，伸一截指尖到花心拨弄。维吉尔轻轻抽了一口气，抓紧了沙发的扶手。  
但丁蹭着柔嫩的花肉，头凑过来收起牙齿，嘴唇轻咬维吉尔的耳朵。他往他年轻的小哥哥耳朵边吹起。感觉到手指上湿了。更加小心，他用上指甲，轻轻刮擦敏感的私处。维吉尔头向旁边躲。  
他本可以抓住但丁的手让他出去，或者干脆利落点用阎魔刀斩下这只该死的魔爪。可他只是又把书拿起来，在手里握了一会儿重新换了个地方放下。  
但丁用空着的手取过那本书。“别跟它过不去了。”但丁轻声说。手指在肉洞的入口处轻轻戳刺。他摸到维吉尔的阴蒂，曲起指节拧了一下。  
“但丁！”  
维吉尔小声喝道。他瞪但丁，尚还年轻的脸把但丁拉回到以前的记忆里。年长的胞弟又威胁地按着那处凹陷的入口。最后整个手掌包住哥哥的下体。  
他摸了一手水，他哥哥的身体从来比表现出来更加热情。但丁拇指扣在维吉尔小腹上，轻轻向下按。维吉尔绷紧身体。想随便找个什么东西抓着。  
但丁突然抽出手，维吉尔还未反应，被他抱起来到腿上坐着。好歹年龄差在这，两人体型也不同。维吉尔被困在但丁腿上，但丁把他裤子脱下来。让他下身完全露出来。  
但丁让维吉尔看，自己是怎么用手指抚慰他的。维吉尔光裸着双腿，看见但丁戏弄自己身体。他总是只玩弄外面的部分，并不往里更加深入。维吉尔在他腿上坐着，扶住但丁的肩膀。也学着但丁的样子在他耳边轻声吹气：“你该进来。”  
他抓住但丁的头发迫使对方抬起头，在但丁的喉咙上咬了一口，算是一个警告。但丁浅浅埋进一截手指。若有似无的逗弄无法让维吉尔满足。  
但丁头发被维吉尔抓散了，胡乱抓两下以牙还牙抓着维吉尔的脑袋过来接吻。手指一小节被湿热内壁裹着。维吉尔轻声闷哼。让但丁捞住他。但丁手指不往里伸。  
“你想我全部塞进去是不是。”但丁小声说，“整个手，把你彻底撑开。摸到你的子宫，不用屌操你光用手把你玩透好不好？”  
说着他真的往里戳一下。维吉尔牙齿咬响。  
“好不好？”但丁又问。  
维吉尔吸着气。他这里还没有被好好打开过几次。多一点刺激都难以忍受。心底里他想大胆地尝试更多。但是他不会让但丁看出来。但丁卡在他腿间，让他不得不曲起双腿张开。  
这姿势真难看。维吉尔无端想着，但丁又弄他。确实很舒服，他抓住但丁的衣服，险些要把布料抠破。他讨厌这个但丁更为成熟的气质和感觉。让他各种觉得不爽。  
更多水流出来，几乎弄到但丁手腕上。但丁亲亲他，胡茬磨过他的下巴。  
“嗯？”但丁用指腹捏住维吉尔的花核，用力一拧，“好不好？”  
维吉尔抓住但丁的手臂，叫了一声。在但丁腿上潮吹。水打湿但丁的裤子，湿了 一大块。维吉尔曲着腿，但丁从背后抱住他，让他下阴全都外露，已经红艳肿胀，却仍然等待入侵。  
“你说好不好，维吉？”但丁又在耳边问。  
维吉尔被折在但丁腿上，向后躲，下体碰到但丁的胯间，已经被顶起的裤料粗糙地磨着他的花唇。  
“……不好。”维吉尔说。  
END


End file.
